Caskett's Kids
by KenzieGrace
Summary: Caskett Twins anyone? One shots from the twins lives. Family Fluff and Fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Castle. *sigh * not yet.**

 **A/N: one shot anyone? may continue but wouldn't be a start to finish type of thing. probably one shots from the kids' lives. anyone interested?**

* * *

"Castle..." She groans frustrated.

He's stares at her. Devouring every inch of her with his piercing blue eyes. His electric blues eyes filled with so much love. Passion. Heart. Usually it makes her giddy. This morning it's bothering her.

"Kate, you are so breathtakingly beautiful. I love you. Every inch of you." He walks slowly to his wife. Standing in front of the closet in her undergarments, she sighs.

"Castle. I'm only three months along. It shouldn't be so hard to find a shirt that doesn't give it away so easily." He slowly settles his hand on her stomach. His eyes glitter with joy.

"Maybe we should call Gates and take the day off. She's the last one to tell." He had been worried about her job, how dangerous it could be. She looks up at him. Her breath hitching in her throat as she sees his eyes. His eyes that showcase every emotion. She doesn't mind who their babies will look like. But she hopes that they will inherit their father's gorgeous blue eyes. The eyes that pop with joy every time they talk about the twins. The eyes that showcase all his love for her. The unwavering power of his love. The eyes that worry when she is sick. The eyes that are staring at her right now. Questioningly.

She's been quiet for too long. He's unaware of what's going through her brain. He speaks slowly, "Beckett? Not regretting this right? It's a little late now but... you want this with me right?"

She blinks and one small tear rolls down her cheek. He holds her in his arms. Comforting her as she begins to sob uncontrollably.

"Castle... what if... what if I... can't do this? Wha... what if... I am a terrible mom?" She's bawling now but he slowly takes her hand and leads her sit down on the bed. He sits down and pulls her onto his lap. He kisses her cheeks, her nose, and finally her mouth.

"Kate. You are going to be a great mommy. I promise. Our kids are going to love you. I love you. Now, I have something for you." He shifts her onto the bed and stands up. Walking through the door way he turns, "I'll be right back."

He returned a few minutes later with something behind his back.

"Seriously Castle, I'm not in the mood to mess around." He noticed she had found something to wear and smiled at his success in distracting her.

"Kate... close your eyes. It'll be so much better if you do." She reluctantly let her eyes shut and Rick slowly pulled out the two small green outfits from behind his back.

"Alright. You can look now." Kate opened her eyes to see two mint green onesies in front of her. Her smile grew as she read them.

"My mommy's the best detective out there" had been put on the first complete with a badge decorating the pocket. The second made her laugh.

"Being a good writer like daddy is 3% talent, 97% being distracted by the Internet." She felt tears pushing at her eyelids as she reached up, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him into a kiss.

"Our kids are have the best father ever."

"I figured these could be their going home outfits! I got dark blue jeans for each and a pair of red converse for Baby A and navy converse for Baby B!" Kate giggled at his excitement and observed his happy sapphire eyes.

"I love you, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle."

"And I love you Katherine Houghton Castle. Now, are you ready for work?"

"Can't we just stay home and sleep all day?"

"Uh uh. Today's the day we tell Gates. Today's the day I can quit worrying about that pretty little head of yours AND our twins. Let's go Beckett!" Reaching down he tilted her chin up and slowly kissed her. Threading his fingers through hers they finally left the loft and began their trek to the precinct.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope not even close. Do I sound like ABC to you?**

 **A/N: After I heard some interest and feed back :) I'm continuing. I hope you like it.**

 _Approximately 24 weeks later. (Kate was 12 weeks last chapter.)_

"I swear Castle.. you try and name the twins Cosmo and Wanda one more time and I'll….." Kate stops abruptly and looks down. Panic shines in her eyes.

"You'll what Beckett? Besides I was just joking. We don't even know what we are having yet because you wouldn't let us find out the sex of the babies." Noticing her silence he continues, "Kate, honey, I was only joking I wouldn't do that to our kids… Beckett?" Turning around he finally sees what has happened.

"Beckett, did your water just break?"

"No no, I just voluntarily peed my pants. What do you think Rick?" She grits out, sarcastic as usual. "Now, if you would go get the bag, I will go change and then we can leave for the hospital, okay?" He stands there, dumfounded. "Rick! Bag! Babies! YOUR CHILDREN! Let's go now please!"

He snaps into action, rushing around the house in a flurry and rushing to call a car. He checks and double checks to make sure he has everything. And as soon as Beckett walks back into the room, they leave the loft and begin to travel to the hospital.

 _Twelve hours later_

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU AFTER I HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!" A terrified Rick stands calmly next to his wife, hand being squeezed by hers, as another contraction rips through her body.

"I know Beckett, but trust me. Those pudgy little newborn cheeks will make you forget all about this, I swear. Kate, you are a doing so good. Are you ready to meet our kids?" She nods, her face streaked with tears. "I love you so much Katherine Castle. So, so much."

The doctor turns to look at the couple, "Are you ready Mrs. Castle? I'm going to need you to push on three. One, two, three."

"AHH!"

After a grueling 7 minutes baby A is born.

"Kate! It's a boy! A beautiful baby boy!" Her eyes tear up and she looks at her husband in adoration.

After another 12 minutes baby B is born.

"Identical twins Kate! We have two beautiful boys. With perfect names. I love you and them so much." Kate holds a small boy with dark brown hair and piercing blue castle eyes. A cowlick on the right side of his head. Sucking his right thumb. The other boy is with Rick. The same dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes but a cowlick on the left side of his head. Sucking his left thumb. Their mirror image twins the perfect mix of them both.

The first people in the room to visit the family are the godparents. As Rick's family was in Paris at the time and Kate's dad at the cabin. Detective Ryan, Detective Esposito, and Lanie Parish slowly creep into the room.

"Kevin. I want you to meet your godson, Kevyn Alexander Castle." Kate hands the small boy to her friend slowly, not wanting to give him up just yet. Turning to Rick she takes the next little boy.

"Javi, I want you to meet your godson, Xavier James Castle." She smiles as his eyes light up with joy when she hands him the baby. He cradles him protectively in his arms.

"You named them after us?" Esposito asks quietly, not wanting to startle the newborn. Kate and Rick nod gleefully and are given many congratulations by the three in the room.

When it comes time for them to leave the babies are carefully put into their beds where they remain asleep until Martha Rodgers bursts through the door, the noise causing the boys to stir. Rick stumbles over to their cradles in the hospital room and lull them back to sleep. Alexis and Martha walk over to see the newborns and congratulate their parents.

"They're so little and adorable. I can't wait to play with you guys." Alexis whispers gently to the babies and then turns to Kate. "What are their names?"

"The one on the left is Kevyn Alexander and the one on the right is Xavier James." Alexis lays a blanket next to each boy. Kevyn's is blue and has Aladdin on it. The one she lay's in Xavier's bed is red and has Peter Pan on it.

Rick gives Kate a quick peck on her forehead and leans back in his chair.

All is well.

 **A/N: Too fast? Too slow? Feed back? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish but nope I don't own Castle nor any characters beside Kevyn Alexander and Xavier James.**

 **A/N: I always imagined Espo and Ryan as the perfect uncles to Caskett's kids. So here they are… Cute chapter I think.**

* * *

 _Three Months Old_

"C'mon Beckett… Let me see my godson. Please? I promise I didn't bring another black leather jacket and button up. Please just let us in." Detectives Ryan and Esposito are waiting a little less than patiently at the Castle residence. Both carrying gifts for the godsons. Reluctantly Beckett opens the door and steps to the side.

The grown men run inside like its Christmas to go see the boys. Javi runs to pick his 'nephew' up and cradle him carefully. The three month old boy laughs out loud and smiles his gummy smile. Kate stops, shocked. Javi looks up ecstatic that he was able to be there for Xavier first giggles. Kevin returns to the room with a baby in a blanket. The blanket he put there to hide the miniature suit now clothing the young baby. He nods his head at Javi. Understanding the cue, Espo takes the small boy to the changing room and begins dressing him.

He lied about not bringing another black leather jacket. Lied about the button up too.

He dresses the boy in a purple button up much like his own, leaving the top button undone and puts a black leather jacket on the baby. The jeans he was wearing already match perfectly. He takes out a small pair of black dress shoes and slips them onto the boys socked feet. He combs through the boy's deep brown hair and kisses the top of his forehead.

Walking back into the living room, he notices that Kevin still has the blanket covering Kevyn Alexander. Kate walks in from the kitchen and immediately notices the black leather jacket. Shaking her head she looks disappointed except for the fact that shes laughing. She's glad these two are her brothers and her son's godfathers.

"Ryan, you can take the blanket off of Kevyn, I know he's wearing a suit. I'm good with it. Have to be by now." Kevin looks down sheepishly and removes the blanket from the boy. The suit is an exact match to the one that Detective Ryan is wearing. Kevyn giggles at his uncle/godfather and smiles freely staring into Ryan's eyes.

"Hey little man. Well, don't you look dashing today? I wonder who did that..." Kevin speaks softly to his godson.

Javi is laying on his stomach across from Xavier. Xavier is babbling and playing with his rattles on the ground.

"You sure look spiffy in that jacket, kid. Remember its from Un-cle Ja-vi."

"His first word is not going to be Javi…" Kate shakes her head. Turning to look at Ryan "And Kevyn's better not be 'Ry-Ry'. Okay boys?"

"Hey its not like we can control their first words. Just influence their decision on what to say first." Javier puts his hands up in surrender. He looks around, "Where's Castle? I thought he was supposed to back from his tour by now?" Castle had been required to go on a tour for his new book series about twin detectives. Double Murder.

"Storms in Tampa caused his flight to be delayed by three hours." Kate looks at the book on the table in disgust.

"Well how about we take the boys for a Guys' Night Out and you can prepare for Rick's arrival. We can bring them back around nine?" Javier suggests, as he knows how much this would help.

"But, what about Sarah Grace and Jenny, Ryan? They wouldn't mind?"

Ryan shakes his head still looking at the small boy. "They are still in Ohio for that one mother/daughter retreat thingy. They won't be back till next week. So it's settled then. Uncles' and Nephews' night out!" Kate grabs the two separate strollers for Javi and Kevin. Javier grabs Kevyn's blue diaper bag and Xavier's red one. They take the two boys still dressed like their uncles and buckle them into the stroller. Kate grabs two bottles from the fridge and sticks them in a refrigerated bag to keep them cold.

"All set?" The guys nod their heads and smile, "Well good luck then guys! Have fun with your nephews!"

* * *

 _Ten_ _months old_

It had been a week since Xavier had took his first steps. Kevyn watched in awe but wasn't quite ready to walk yet. From birth, Kevyn Alexander Castle was cautious, smart, cunning, but slower to milestones than Xavier. Xavier was loud and adventurous.

Javier was in the precinct break room, sitting on the couch with his godson on his lap.

"Ahbee! Ahbee!" Xavier shouted a rough version of his uncle's name. Javi hugged the little boy tight and remembered that Beckett maybe should be there.

"Beckett come quick! Your kid's talking!" Ryan and Beckett rushed through the door with Kevyn on Ryan's hip.

Xavier said Javi's name a couple of times while Kevyn looked into his god father's face. Grabbing Ryan's nose he began to try and make out a word.

"Rrrrrr…aaayyyeeee. Rrrryyyyy… RY!RY!" A single tear ran down Kevin Ryan's face. He tickled his nephew over and over. Over the moon that his godson's first words were his name! He sat on the carpet with the boy and slowly turned him so that he was facing the detective. He stood him up slowly.

"Alright little man, you ready to try this again?" He cautiously let go of the boy's hands and watched in awe as Kevyn toddled towards him. He picked the child up and tickled Kev's belly with his nose.

Kate having caught all this on video with her phone smiled. She was definitely sending this to Rick. Secretly, she was glad her sons' first words were their uncles' names. She was glad that they had such good roles for when they got older even though it mean that Xavier had 3 black imitation leather jackets and plenty of button ups and Kevyn owned three full suits and a multitude of ties. Both had at least three pairs of dress shoes too.

Kevin and Kevyn sat on the couch with Javi and Xavier. Kate quickly snapped a photo of the boys and their uncles, laughing and chatting/ babbling away.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope this wasn't too long! I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you like reading it too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: HA! Not even close. Anybody wanna give me the ownership of castle for Christmas?**

 **A/N: man three chapters in a little over 24 hours you guys are super lucky its summer :)**

 _12 months old_

Xavier James and Kevyn Alexander Castle basically rule the world. Well, for today anyway.

The morning starts off at 7 am for the kids. Rick and Kate hear their boys babbling away on the high tech baby monitor Castle just "had to have". The two rush up stairs and quickly congratulate and hug their boys. Both are then dressed in one of their first birthday t-shirts. Xavier's is red and reads, "Hey kid, guess who's one?" with an arrow pointing to the collar. All thanks go to his godfather, Javi. Kevyn's is blue and reads, "This little man is one today!" with two arrows pointing to the neckline. A pre-birthday gift from his godfather, Kevin. Both are wearing converse. Red ones from Kevin to Xavier and blue ones from Javi to Kev. That way they both have something from each of their uncles/godfathers.

The boys are all smiles and the loft has lightness about it. They are secured into their highchairs and are fed pancakes made by their daddy and mommy. At this age they are both mumbling "mama" and "dada" more and more.

After breakfast they are greeted with a knock at the door. Rick runs to get it and welcomes Esposito and Ryan in. Both men are carrying lots of boxes with either red or blue wrapping paper. Red for Xavier and blue for Kevyn. They each take a smallish box and take it over to their godsons. Javi helps Xavier takes the wrapping paper off and the boy squeals with delight when he sees the dark brown imitation leather jacket and the beanie waiting inside.

Kevin helps Kev unwrap his first present of the day. Inside is a dapper little blazer and a small newsboy cap. He screeches happily as Kevin situates the blazer and hat on the boy. Javi follows suit and soon both of the boys are dressed as mini mes to the grown men.

With Javier's and Xavier's grey beanies and brown jackets, they are ultimate hipsters. Kevyn's and Kevin's blazers and newsboy caps suit their quiet and classic manner. Kate silently walks in and quickly snaps a picture of the uncles talking with the boys in their arms.

"Hey Beckett, didn't see you there. Is the plan still in action?" Ryan looks up from the boy and into Kate's eyes. She nods her head and starts doing hand motions. "I have no clue what your trying to say."

Clueless men, Beckett thinks. "I need you guys to take this somewhere. Anywhere. We have to get the house ready for their P-A-R-T-Y."

"Oh yeah of course. We will be back around twelve or so." Javi sets Xavier down to grab the diaper bags, cheerios, and a few bottles filled with diluted juice. Soon after they leave.

Their first stop is a park. All is going really well and Ryan and Espo are playing in the sandbox with the boys. A lady and her son stop and begin to play in the sandbox as well.

"Your little boys are so cute! I am so glad you two aren't ashamed to go out in public with your twins! Did you know the surrogate mother? I'm assuming you used his" she gestures to Detective Ryan, "stuff. They are just so well behaved. Are you the working dad," she points to Ryan, "and you the stay at home dad?" Javi turns to his partner who is a bright shade of red.

"They aren't our kids. They are our nephews, but we would have to agree that they are pretty cute. And we aren't umm…" he shakes his finger between he and Kevin, "together like that."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to assume anything. But, I do have to say, you make quite the perfect little family." She gets up when she notices her son tugging at a swing.

Ryan manages to mumble one word, "Awkward."

"Agreed."

Their next stop is a baby clothes store two blocks away from the park. They manage to find little swim shorts for the boys and baby sized snap-backs with the NYPD logo on each. They also pick up some grunge type boots for Xavier and some classy black sneakers for Kevyn.

At the register they are greeted by a middle-aged man who gives them a look of disgust before checking their items and finishing their payment. Outside the store they switch out each boys converse for the new shoes but choose to leave the hats for later. The quartet is quite the sight. Kevin pushes the double stroller with both boys and Javi walks along beside him. They know that people may assume things.

 _2 hours later_

They stop a few more places and finally they make their way back to the Castle residence.

They are greeted by the Castles' closest friends and many of Kate's coworkers from the 12th. The party goes by in a whirlwind. After many, many, many presents, tons of smiles and giggles from the boys, and a messy smash-cake routine by each boy, the party is finally winding down. Those left are the uncles, Aunt Lanie, the boys' grams and Grandpa Jim, their sister Alexis, and their mommy and daddy. Toddling around the apartment they take turns trying out each new toy.

Kevin and Javi have fallen asleep on the couch. Not on purpose. But it's definitely not disproving any of the assumptions by the citizens of New York. Kate snaps a photo solely for blackmail and then shakes them awake to be instituted as the clean up crew.

It is well after 7 pm before anyone left goes home but those left couldn't care less. It was a great day. An abundance of laughter from the boys. All in all, the day was easily a mission well-accomplished.

 _A/N: like it? Love it? Let me know! Thanks for all your support so far!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Castle, prolly never will. But, oh well?**

 **A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Xavier James Castle was two and half years old when he got his first motorcycle. However, it only looked like a motorcycle. It was actually a tricycle. Xavier did not care. He loved it.

Even now, as his mom and dad talk, three year old Xavier rides his bike all around the loft. Vroom- vrooming and making all the necessary noises for his motorcycle. His ears only catching snippets of his parents convesation.

"Beckett, a baby?" His dad talks in a hushed tone. Xavier doesn't know why and that bothers him. He listens harder.

"Babe, I know, it seems really soon. But we aren't getting any younger, you know?"

"But the boys are hardly a year old."

"Castle the boys are over three years old." She chuckles at his slightly panicked look as he recounts their birthdays.

"But.. but.. this can't be possible." He runs his hand through his hair, displaying a flustered look on his face. Xavier slowly walks around the corner to see Kevyn hiding behind the couch. He sneaks in to join his brother and listen to the rest of the conversation.

"So, are you with me or not? You want to have a baby, Castle?" Beckett asks slyly. The boys look at each other. A baby? What would happen to their mom and dad time?

"Yes, Mrs. Castle. I am with you. We are having a baby!"

"A baby! That reminds me… the loft is awfully quiet. I wonder where our two monsters went." Beckett looks around the living room and slowly get up to check behind the couch. She swears she heard something earlier. She looks up to see two sullen faces, each boy holding a backpack that appears to have been stuffed with clothes. "Hey boys! What are you two up to?"

Kev, the decision maker, slowly replies stumbling through his words due to his lisp. "Well, I am moving in with Uncle Kevin and Xavier ith moving in with Uncle Javi becauth you won't need uth with the new baby." Xavier shakes his head in agreement with Kevyn while one fat tear roles down his cheek.

"Yeah, you won't need uth becauth of the baby. Tho we're going to go to Uncle Javi'ths and Uncle Kev'ths. We love you but we don't think there'th enough room for me, Kevyn and the new baby."

Rick and Kate rush to the boy's sides. Kate to Kevyn's and Rick to Xavier's. Richard looks at his son.

"We will never ever run out of room for you boys. Xavier, your mommy and I love you. The baby won't be here for a while, so why don't we take this time to get in some more mommy, daddy, and the boys time?" Kate repeats something similar to Kevyn.

Xavier looks into his father's, staring hard, thinking, "Can we watch a movie tonight then? Me, you, mommy, and Kevyn?"

"Absolutely my boy what do you want to watch?"

Kevyn and Xavier rush to the movie cabinet and begin searching for something specific. Kate and Rick watch in wonder as their boys talk in hushed voices, figuring out their movie choice. Kate smiles and lands a quick kiss on Rick's lips. Foreheads together she whispers one thing.

"How did we get so lucky?"

 _1 month later…_

Rick, Xavier, and Javi left for their mini camping trip a few hours earlier that day. Kate and Kevyn currently sit on the couch snuggling after watching Cars 2. Kev had no interest in camping. He'd rather cuddle up with his mama. Warm and cozy. After all, he got to sleep in the big bed tonight because Xavier and his daddy were out.

"Kev, I think it's time for bed. You want to go get your pj's on and meet me in my room?"

"Yeth, mommy. I will be there soon." The boy rushes up the stairs to his bedroom and quickly puts on shorts and a t-shirt.

Rushing down the stairs and into the big room, he runs and jumps onto the bed, snuggling up to his mom. Beckett had put on a tank top, her scar clearly visible. Kev turns slightly and see the small circle. He whispers, "Mommy, whats that on your chest?" A look of pain seeps into his mom's eyes.

"Kevyn Alexander Castle, I love you. You know how there are bad guys and good guys in the world?" He nods his head, "well, one time a bad man hurt mommy because she was fighting for the good side. Sometimes we have to give up things for those we love. You see these?" she points to faint lines on her right wrist. "Mommy was going through a rough patch and this happened. But, I'm okay now."

"What about the oneth on your tummy?"

"Those happened when I had you and Xavier in my tummy." Kate realizes something was wrong when her son suddenly looked down, tears brimming his eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?"

He slowly looks up dark hair curling around his face. Sapphire eyes looking up at her, tears streaming down his face.

"Did me and Xavier hurt you mommy?" She begins crying now too. But, not because she's sad.

"No, no baby. You and Xavier never hurt me. You were safe in there. I loved you. You couldn't control how my skin stretched. You boys were just big boys. The new baby is safe in there too. The new baby will probably leave some marks as well. I love you just the same."

"Promith?"

"Promise. I love you Kev." Her brown eyes lock on her sons and she leans forward and kisses his tear stained cheeks.

"I love you too Mommy. You're my favorite mommy in the whole world!" She laughs as he snuggles into her side.

"And why's that Kevyn?"

"Because... you're my mommy." and with that the boy slowly drifted to sleep.

 **A/N: Hope this was enough! I really liked writing the Rick/Xavier talk and the Kate/Kevyn talk. It was heart warming! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ha you're funny. Not yet…. Not yet…**

 **A/N: Update? Yeah sure! Hope you like this chapter. Not really sure how I feel about it.**

Kevyn and Xavier Castle watch their mommy as they lean on each side of the door frame. She is struggling to find anything to wear and the boys are becoming impatient.

"Mommy, we aren't going to make it to the zoo." Xavier looks at his mommy and uses his best pleading voice. He runs from the door post and quickly grabs one of his mommy's blue tank tops, he knows that she loves. After that he grabs some of her yoga pant type capris and hands them to her. He speaks softly, "You don't have to hide the baby. No prethinct, no problem. Now, can we go?" Kate shakes her head and quickly dress in the clothes her younger boy (by 10 minutes) has picked and looks in the mirror.

Xavier knows his fashion. Very well apparently. The boy has picked the best outfit for his mom. She likes it. A lot. Grabbing her light jacket, a small red imitation leather jacket, and a small navy sports jacket she approaches the boys.

Sliding the red jacket on Xavier, she kisses the top of the boy's dark curls and looks into his piercing blue eyes. "Thank you little man. Wonderful outfit. And good job helping Kev get dressed too." Xavier smiles and straightens his jacket and gray skinny jeans, red converse complete the outfit. Kate gazes down Kevyn's outfit. The boy's button down and black skinny jeans are adorable. Complete with his black converse, he looks rather dapper. "Well aren't you just my dashing baby boy." She kisses the top of his head and situates the navy blazer on his shoulders.

"Not baby, I'm three. We'll be four thoon." She shakes her in rapid agreement.

"Of course how could I forget." Grabbing the boys' bag and grabbing two little hands they walk out of the loft and to the car waiting for them.

"Daddy's joining uth today isn't he? I though I heard him thay thomething about the zoo." Xavier looks up in his mom's brown doe eyes.

"He should be kid. Should be."

Richard Castle was currently sitting in a meeting waiting as patiently as possible. He had been there for three hours. He was over this. Black Pawn had just signed him for two more "Double" books to add to the previous one. All he could think about were the boys. The boys. His boys. Who were probably arriving at the zoo. Right now.

"Richard!" A woman's voice shouts accusingly. "Have you heard anything I said. The meeting's over. Have your first two chapters of book two to us by next month. Now, it obvious you want to be somewhere else. So, go." Paula looks at the author rushing to grab his jacket and stuff and practically running out of the conference room.

"Thanks Paula!" He yells over his shoulder. She laughs and sighs as her best author pushes through the department doors. He got lucky. REALLY lucky with Katherine Beckett.

The boys arrive at the zoo hand in hand with their mother. A breeze making the jackets necessary but not too overbearing. It was a really gorgeous day for the zoo. Paying at admissions, Beckett quickly walks through to avoid any possible questions about being an author's "muse". Reaching in her bag she pulls out three pairs of aviator style sunglasses. She slides the blue pair onto Kev's face while simultaneously putting on Xavier's red pair. Lastly she slides her classic silver ones onto her nose and again takes hold of the boy's hands and leads them to the penguins. The place she and rick had arranged to meet.

A man silently walks up behind her, whispering down her neck. "Great day for the zoo, huh Detective?" Kate jumps and turns around fist raised. Rick laughs and scoops her up in his arms for a kiss.

"Daddy! You made it! Kev and I were really excited!" Xavier tackles his dad's leg and hides his face in the fabric of his dad's shorts. Kevyn turns and realizes what has happened. He joins Xavier until they are both scooped up in their dad's huge arms.

"How are my loves today? I trust you have been good for mom, right?" The boys shake their heads vehemently in agreement. "Good. Now, who wants some lunch? And ice cream?" The boys squeal with delight as their dad puts them down and takes Xavier's hand in his while Kev swiftly takes hold of Kate's hand. She tousles his curls and then takes Castle's hand in her free one as they walk to the food court.

They sit down at a table near a fountain and the boys sit across from Rick and Kate chowing down on some chicken and fries. Rick asks the boys about their day so far.

"Well… I had to help mommy find what to wear this morning." Xavier replies slyly. "She wath taking so long." Rick laughs at his sons words.

"Was she now? Why is that?"

"She thill thinks she can hide the baby." Kevyn replies, a hint of orneriness in his eyes.

"Why are we still hiding the baby, mommy?" Castle receives an elbow to the ribs for his little 'question'. He snakes his arm around her waist and rests his hand on the slightly rounded bump on Kate's lower stomach. His breath catches in his throat and looks at Kate with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. "That's our kid. That's OUR baby, Kate."

"Yes, Rick. That's our kid."

"How far are you along now?" He keeps her close as they watch their boys chowing down on the last of the fries.

"This week marks three months. Three months." She smiles at him. Noticing that the boys had finished their fries however, she stops and turns to her little men. "Xavier, Kevyn, you boys want ice cream now?"

"Yes, please!" Xavier grins at the offer.

"Please, mommy! Ice cream is my favorite…" chimes Kevyn.

Rick goes quickly to the counter and orders the boys favorites. After grabbing plenty of napkins, he hands each boy their ice cream. Taking up the other hands of the boys in his own, he turns and look back, wiggling his eyebrows. "You coming Beckett?"

After snapping a pic of the scene she walks rapidly in front of her men. She stands on her toes for a kiss and then stays there. Foreheads touching.

"I love you, Rick." Leaning down she kisses the dark curls of the right handed boy. "I love you, Kevyn." And kissing the others curls, "I love you, Xavier."

"We love you too, mommy." the boys sing together. Giggling, enjoying the rest of their day at the zoo.

 **A/N: Caskett fluff? Yeah… its my life…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: hahahah... you thought... what... obviously not.. my writing is not THAT good. Although a Caskett Baby would show up much sooner thats for sure**

 **A/N: So sorry. Busy busy summer. And then ew school. And wow its already september. I will try to update as often as possible. Let me know if your still interested! 3**

The twins' birthday went by in a blur. They now had more clothes to match their godfathers/ uncles and were finally ready for their next big adventure... preschool. They both began school on August 25th. Tears were shed. Big fat balls of joys rolled down Kate's face. She was so proud of her little men.

She grasped a small hand in each of hers and walked them to First Steps Academy. A high end preschool/grade-school where the children wore uniforms from the beginning. Castle had insisted it was the best place for them to be. At 7 months pregnant with her third child Kate felt huge. The August heat was unbearable but she would not call a car service so that she would miss this moment.

As the school came into view, Kevyn's grip on his mother's hand tightened. She looked down and saw the hitch in his breath. The grand building rose aboves the trees. They had checked out the building before but Kevyn's fear of new places and things was never fun. She stopped a few feet from the "ID is always required, don't care if your a cop" entrance.

She brought her boys together and slowly crouched down to their level. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. She tipped each of their chins up to look at her.

"Hey you two. Everything alright with mommy's little men?"

"Kevyn's worried mommy. What if the baby comes while we're at school? Or if the teacher can't tell us apart? Or the lunch is gross? Or..." Xavier's list went on and on. She smiled at her dapper young boys. Their tiny blazers, button ups, slacks, and ties were adorable. She gathered them in a hug.

"Nothing will happen. It will be a good day, I promise. Are you ready?" the boys shook their heads adamantly.

She led them down the path, flashed her ID, and continued to the school. Reaching the classroom, she let their hands go and reached down to give each a kiss.

"You boys will do great! I love you both!" they turned at the same time and waved goodbye. She left to avoid making a scene and walked back to the loft. Her face a mess. Tears had stained her face.

* * *

The next little Castle baby decided to make her debut on the morning of October 30. The boys were at school and Beckett's water broke five minutes after she and Rick got home from dropping the twins off. She arrived at 11:45 am.

She had a beautiful head of dirty blond curls and shining hazel eyes.

"She's gorgeous Rick. She's so beautiful and tiny. So perfect." Kate mumbled to her partner. A knock on the door shook her from her trance. Kate looked up and noticed two identical faces in the door way. She mouthed a thanks to their older sister.

Thanks for picking them up. Thanks for loving them. Thanks for being here. Thanks for accepting me after I turned your dad's life upside down. Thanks for being my daughter.

Rick stood with the small purple bundle in his arms. Apparently pink is too traditional for a Castle. He began with a powerful voice. "Lady and gentlemen, I introduce to you Johanna Grace Castle. Alexis, would you like to hold her first?"

A look of awe spread over her face. She is too stunned to talk, she quickly nodded her head as her dad led her to the rocking chair. He gently placed the small bundle in her arms and backed away. Alexis stared at her younger sister for a few minutes. A smile seemed to be radiating from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes.

She looked up with tears in her eyes "She's beautiful mom. Absolutely stunning." Kate gulped at the word mom. Alexis had started calling her that, to help confusion her brothers might have faced. Alexis said it with such love and respect that even now it got her choked up.

"Boys. Go sit by Lex. You want to meet your new sister, don't you?" Rick pushed them towards the baby girl.

"She's so pretty momma. Can we take her home?" the family laughed and beamed with joy.

"Of course Kev, we can take her home." She looked up into her husband's eyes. She started slowly, "Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, I love you and the family you've given me so much. Thank you. For chasing me. For loving me. All of it. Thank you."

"No Kate, thank you. For giving me more kids. I love you more than words could say… and I'm a writer." He leaned down and captured his lips with hers. He lived for this. Pure Bliss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sadly not yet…. Probably not ever tbh. Anything else you recognize is definitely not mine. Not making a profit yada yada yada**

 **A/N: Thanks for the continued interest. Sorry I was gone for so long this summer. I will try to do weekly updates starting today.**

Juggling two five years olds and an eighth month old was a lot more difficult than Rick had expected. It hadn't been so bad during the summer.

Hours were spent walking through central park. Numerous soccer games were played, Father against sons. Hundreds of books had been read. One of the boys favorite books, Nate the Great, had once been lost after their dear but trying sister Jo threw it out of the stroller. Rick searched the park top to bottom, but had no luck. Of course he couldn't disappoint his favorite men, so he immediately rushed to the nearest Barnes and Noble to get a new copy.

Of course, now that school had started back up Rick was finding it much harder to be a stay at home father. Not that he didn't love being a father, he did. It was one of the things that brought him the most joy and smiles in life. The loft was just too quiet. He found himself back at the precinct most days. Baby Johanna strapped to his front. Although, he wasn't sure that Kate was okay with that. He knew she often worried about hostage situations at the precinct. Especially the Coonan hostage situation. That one had caused more than one nightmare for the both of them.

One afternoon after picking up the twins, Rick got a crazy idea, more crazy than usual that is. He just hoped Beckett would be okay with it. He rushed the boys, he and Jo home to begin packing. He explained to the boys his secret plan. Both shook their heads in agreement, excitement bubbling in their chests and through their smiles. Rick looked at the clock and set his plan.

Beckett gets home at five. It was currently 3:00. He had about an hour and a half to pack the boys', his, Kate's, and Jo's bags and to call the precinct and convince Gates to let Beckett off when he got there. He could do it. He was the man.

He set Johanna in her play pen and wheeled it near the door of the boys room. He grabbed two empty duffel bags from their top shelves. He leaned down to the boys.

"Alright you two. Xavier, here's your red one. Kev, your blue one. I need you guys to pack quickly and light. 2 pairs of shorts each, 3 shirts each, one dress shirt and slacks set each. Xavier, your leather jacket, Kev, your new blue blazer from Ryan. And 2 pairs of shoes. Your favorite sandals and your Sperry's, got it?"

"Yes Daddy!"  
"Absolutely Dadda! Are we gonna surprise momma?"

"Yes sir, we are. Now go. Don't forget your underwear, socks, and pajamas either. I have to go pack Jo's bag. You got your stuff covered?" Upon the nod of their heads, Rick shuffled out of the room and went to the next to grab Jo's stuff. He pulled out his phone and dialed the precinct's number. Quickly explaining his idea, Gates agreed it would be good for the Detective. He hung up and packed the girls bag. Extra diapers and wipes. Lots of her cute but comfy clothes and her adorable tiny shoes.

"Little one are you excited?" Johanna's gurgles and squeals filled the air. Castle leaned to kiss her forehead, "I'll take that as a yes." He peaked his head in the boys room, "How's it going in here?"

"Good Daddy, Xavier and I are almost done!"

"When your done I need you to come to my room with your stuff okay?" They quickly agreed and resumed packing.

Castle jogged down the hallway to the master bedroom, towing the playpen behind him. He rushed into the room and grabbed his big backpack out of the closet. He began to pack his favorite super hero tees. He took his midnight blue button up out of the closet and packed it away, knowing that it was Beckett's favorite. He grabbed a pair of Khakis and 2 pairs of cargo shorts and grabbed his Navy Sperry's from the closet. He snatched up some boxers, socks, and an undershirt. Lastly he took his purple flip flops from the closet and stuffed them in the backpack.

Four little feet ran down the hallway. Shoes thumping against the hard wood floor. He smiled knowing his sons would burst through the room shortly.

"WE'RE DONE DAD!" Xavier shouted as he burst through door way, turning to his brother he whispered, "also I beat you here. You owe me a piece of candy later." Rick chuckled at the boys' enthusiasm.

"Alright let me check your bags first," he grabbed both, shuffled through the items and satisfied with what they contained, zipped them up and put them on the big bed, "Alright, we need to pick mommy's clothing for this surprise, you guys want to help?"

"Yes!" A shout rang in his ears, man he loved this life. 

They shuffled through Kate's shirts and picked a few casual ones to go with the jean shorts and joggers rick had already packed. He grabbed her favorite running shorts, bra and shoes. Stuffed extra bras and underwear in her small suitcase, and then turned to the boys.

"Do you guys want to pick her pajamas or dress first?"

"Pajamas, save the best for last." They settled on sky blue cotton pants and a grey shirt.

"Alright what color dress do you think we should pick for momma?"

The boys turned to each other, Rick smiled observing their eyes. They were holding a non verbal conversation and he loved it. Xavier spoke up, "what color button up are you bringing Dad?"

"Navy, why?"

Kev took over, "I brought a navy one too. Xavier brought his favorite red one and you packed a red and blue dress for Jo, right? That one's mommy's favorite dress for her." Rick nodded his head and Xavier picked up.

"So, Mommy needs her red and white sundress so that she can match me. So that way, the color is even."

"Of course boys great idea! Her sandals too?"

"Absolutely daddy! She's so gorgeous in that outfit!" Castle smiled at their enthusiasm and packed the rest of Kate's stuff up. He plopped a sleeping Jo in her car seat, gave the boys their bags to hold and slung his backpack and Johanna's over his shoulder. He pulled the handle out on Kate's suitcase and trailed it behind him. They strolled out of the loft, locked the door behind them, and loaded up in the SUV that was necessary at this point.

He couldn't wait to get this weekend started and the boys were just as excited. His smile almost couldn't be contained by his face.

 **A/N: No Rick didn't forget Alexis. Shes at stanford in my mind and couldnt make it. I will try to get the rest of this part up before next monday. Please R &R. Let me know if you like or hate the story. Thanks!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sadly not yet…. Probably not ever tbh. Anything else you recognize is definitely not mine. Not making a profit yada yada yada**

 **A/N: Thanks for the continued interest. Let me know what you think. Should I continue posting chapters as I find time to write them or should I write the rest and then post them? I think it will end up somewhere around 20 chapters.**

Castle quickly parked the car and shuffled his self and the kids inside. After a trip on the elevator that seemed to take forever, they made it to the homicide floor. With little Jo strapped to his front and a boy's hand in each of his he took one step off the elevator.

"Hey Espo! Can you watch these two for a sec. I need to go get Beckett and I don't want either of them to see the M-U-R-D-E-R board."

"Dad, we know how to spell murder." He laughed at his two sons. Espo smirked and leaned down to his two favorite boys.

"How's about we go see Aunt Lanie in the break room? I think we got some donuts left from this morning if you two are interested?" They shook their heads swiftly and grabbed their Uncle's outstretched hands. Castle heard them talking as they walked away. "So, how old are you two now, like twelve?"

"No silly. You're crazy."

Castle walked rapidly to his wife's desk and sat in his designated chair. She looked up from the paperwork and noticed the huge grin on both him and their daughter. Johanna's gurgles filled the air and immediately a grin was on Kate's face as well.

"How's my favorite little girl today?" Jo giggled as her momma tickled her tummy. "Hello, lovely and annoying husband. Where are my little men?"

"They're with the newest couple on the team. But, not for long, because we are busting you outta here."

"And what mak-" Beckett's sentence was stopped by the Captain's words.

"Beckett, you're done for today. Give Ryan the rest of your paperwork and have a restful weekend with your family." Kate glared at her husband. "That's an order Beckett." Beckett stood and shuffled to Ryan's desk. He graciously took the folders from her and stacked them neatly on his pile, shooting a quick wink to Beckett.

"How many people did you rope into this Castle? What's gonna happen next? Javi and Lanie are going to come out of the break room, one of our son's in each of Javi's arms?" Her jaw dropped open as Javier shuffled out of the room, two giggling boys in his arms, Lanie close behind talking with Beckett's little gentlemen.

"Auntie Lanie, when are you gonna have a baby? Kev and I want a boy cousin because Jo is a girl." Lanie laughed out loud at Xavier's question. A look of utter fear and astonishment flew onto Javi's face. He turned to look at Lanie. She winked at him and was quickly on her way to the morgue. Espo walked the boys to their parents current location and sighed loudly. Kevyn's cautious question split the air.

"Are you alright Uncle Javi?" Esposito knelt down so that he was eye level with Xavier and Kevyn, and whispered so that just they could hear.

"Aunt Lanie and I together now. I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight. And then she might want to have kids. I know I do, but I don't know if Lanie does. Wish me luck chicos, have fun on your vacation you two." After a quick hug from each, Javier wished the whole family a good vacation and began his trek to the morgue.

"Uncle Javi," he turned his head a slowed, Xavier held up his two thumbs, "¡Buena suerte, tío!" He smiled and resumed his previous pace.

* * *

The drive to the Hamptons went by quicker than usual. The boys and Jo had fallen asleep in the back of the car. As they pulled into the driveway, Xavier mumbled something.

"What was that Xavier?" His mom inquired from the front seat, she watched her tired son lift his head and speak with a sleepy slur.

"Javi y Lanie están en el amor." She smiled at her intelligent son. "Uncle Javi is teaching me some Spanish on our godson days. It means Javi and Lanie are in love."

"Alright little one, well we are here you want to wake your brother up? You can let Johanna sleep." He tapped Kev until he was awake. They shuffled into the house a little past 7. Rick urged his little men to take their mother upstairs to help them and Johanna unpack. He whispered in Kevyn's ear that they also needed to get themselves, mommy, and Jo ready for dinner.

With the boys upstairs and Kate with them he ran to the back door. He grabbed the thermals off the porch and took the catered cuisine inside. He grabbed his midnight blue button up and quickly put it on over his v neck and tucked it carefully into his khakis. This wasn't just anyone. This was his wife, the mother of 3 of his 4 wonderful and beautiful children.

Upstairs, the boys had to reveal that there was a surprise in order to convince their mom to dress herself and Jo in the dresses. Each got themselves ready, and Kevyn ran down the steps to find out how his father was doing on time. Upon Castle's thumbs up, he raced up the stairs and laced his fingers through his moms empty hand.

"Milady, hes waiting for you. We should go now so that we will be there quickly." The four bodies shuffled down steps and out onto the patio outside where Kate was faced with a beautiful candlelight dinner.

"Richard Edgar Castle, all this for me? I love you." His lips covered hers and the love flowed freely between the two. "Now what do my boys say we start eating this wonderful Italian food?" Kev and Xavier quickly dug into the food. Rick was quick to follow as Kate looked upon her family with awe.


End file.
